


Skyward Sword: Glimpses (ON HIATUS)

by LokiLiesmith



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, GhirahimxLink - Freeform, Ghiralink - Freeform, M/M, teaser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLiesmith/pseuds/LokiLiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story content will not be disclosed yet, it's still a surprise. This teaser will be deleted soon, and replaced with the first chapter. Let the GhiraLink fun begin c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyward Sword: Glimpses (ON HIATUS)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a teaser of my Legend of Zelda story “Skyward Sword: Glimpses”, which I’m going to translate soon. The snippets are taken from different chapters. They are completely random, and by no means chronological. Main pairing is GhiraLink (Ghirahim x Link); other surprise pairings will occur as well.
> 
> Yes, this is slash. No, I still don’t own Legend of Zelda.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

“NO! I didn’t spare his life, just so you could take it! There’s been enough bloodshed!”

Ghrahim was not able to ignore Link. He didn’t even want to, not with his enemy – ex-enemy – fighting for him, with the same vehemence he once fought _against_ him.

“… who cares! I’m asking _now_ for a reward for my troubles, and I want _him_!”

“You aren’t making any sense, boy… he is a psychopath, a murderer! He’s dangerous-”

“I actually attended the he-tried-to-kill-me-party, thank you very much.”

~°~

Link stepped back a little, then he began…

Peeling off his clothes.

Ghirahim’s mouth fell open.

“… um.”

Link let his green tunic fall to the floor.

“What are you…?”

The chainmail followed with a soft klink.

“May I most politely inquire _what_ in the name of the seven burning hells you’re _doing_?!”

Link’s white shirt fluttered to the floor. Ghirahim’s mouth, already opened to further niceties, decided to stay open, on its very own accord.

Ghirahim was quite apt at recognising aesthetics, even if they didn’t jump in his face like they did now. He _lived_ aesthetics. And Link’s body was the epitome of aesthetics. The boy should have been listed, as a sample of “aesthetics”, in a bloody encyclopaedia.

~°~

„I have left that life behind. I do not wish to be reminded anymore.” He gave Zelda a weak smile. “I am sure my master doesn’t, either.”

Ghirahim’s diamond earring sparkled in the light of the torches for the very last time, before disappearing into the deep darkness expanding below Skyloft.

~°~

„I didn’t want her to go,” whispered Link, “but s-she had… orders and stuff, you know…?”

“You’re implying that she was programmed to commit suicide?”

“There were reasons… also, she’s not dead, she’s just sleeping…”

“For how long?”

“… forever.”

“This amounts to the same thing, cretin!”

Gondo’s big hand shot up, and easily plucked the robot from the air. His fingers closed around Scrapper’s propeller, hindering him in his escape. He shook him like a disobedient child.

“That’s quite enough, Scrapper! You’re scaring away my customers!”

~°~

“This is… unexpected.”

“What are you _trying_ to imply?”

“Your strong sense of justice.”

“Ridiculous. It’s just… it rubbed me the wrong way.”

“That was almost chivalrous of you. You acted like a true knight.”

Ghirahim stood.

“There’s no reason to insult me. I’ll go look for Rupin, and inform him that I’ve changed my mind.”

Link chuckled, putting his hands on Ghirahim’s shoulders, and pushing him back down.

“Okay, okay. I take it back. I’m sorry.”

~°~

“STUPID, UNWORTHY CREATURE! I, LORD GHIRAHIM, SHALL PERSONALLY CUT YOUR THROAT, THEN DEPLUME, AND ROAST YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME?”

…

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that! I’ll apologise like a good boy, just take me back, PLEAAASE!”

…

“AHHH! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!”

They were still plummeting towards the cloud barrier. Ghirahim’s legs trembled uncontrollably, the adrenaline whipping through his veins – not in the pleasant way.

Until mighty wings abruptly unfurled to their full size.

~°~

“Suit yourself. Coming back was probably a mistake, anyway.”

Slim fingers, which Link would have loved to kiss, one after another, were already grasping the doorknob.

It would always be like this.

Until one of them gave up first.

“Ghirahim…” whispered Link pleadingly.

Ghirahim flinched, but did not turn to face him.

“I… I… g-grant you permission to touch me.”

~°~

“So good… ohpleasedon’tstop.”

Link certainly didn’t plan to; he massaged tense muscles with abandon, leant over Ghirahim and kissed his soft hair.

“Have you never gotten a massage before?”

Ghirahim pushed up against his hands, at the same time nearly falling asleep under his touches.

“… I never trusted anyone enough… to turn my back to them…”

~°~

Link became angry, afterwards; he scrambled to his feet and swore under his breath.

Phai blinked, and actually had to call upon the semantic part of her data bases. She would have never measured him up as being so imaginative, or knowing such words, in such combinations. The boy would mumble a bashful “damn” at most, and rarely.

However, what he was spouting at the moment would have been declared unsuitable for children under the age of 35 by child protection laws.

~°~

For a moment, Zelda felt like being paralyzed.

She stared at Link, who was covered in blood, and Ghirahim, who was covered in blood even _more_ , if that was even possible. Then instinct kicked in, she didn’t think anymore as she rushed at Ghirahim’s other side, throwing his free arm over her shoulders.

Together, they stumbled their way to the temple, both of them half-carrying a nearly unconscious Ghirahim. The guy was incredibly heavy.

And, by all means, he should also have been incredibly dead.

~°~

His blood sullied virginally white softness, dripping slowly, pitch black, from his many wounds. They had lost the battle. It was still raging on at the foot of the mountain whose peak Ghirahim had teleported upon.

An act of covardice, perhaps; a general in command, letting down his own army.

He didn’t intend to die today, though. Neither down there, nor after appearing before his Master’s eyes – as a failure. Again.

~°~

„… oh… Goddesses…“ whispered Ghirahim, stifled by Link’s hair.

As he pulled away, only so far as to be able to look at his face, there was pure, unhindered emotion glowing in his eyes, which looked suspiciously reddened. He closed them firmly then, as if being afraid, and leant forward again.

Warm breath touched Link’s lips; it smelled of mint… and sweets…

“May I?” he asked softly.

Link’s mind went completely blank. He buried his fingers in flowing, platinum hair, pulling Ghirahim down to his height.

And then the entire universe consisted of sweet, unexpectedly soft lips, returning his kiss just as greedily.

To be continued…


End file.
